


There's A Voice That Keeps On Calling Me..

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Valerie finds a street girl in her shower...RP Fic.





	There's A Voice That Keeps On Calling Me..

Valerie Vincent was busy working in her back garden. Richie meanwhile had been looking in through the window at the front of the house, she had worked to unlock the front door, slipping inside easily. Valerie was still working in the garden. After a while of looking around Richie had made her way toward the bedrooms, dumping her bag and looking out the window to check on where Valarie was. She had moved away to check in on the shower, moving to undress herself and slip into the shower. She had smiled, glad of a chance to get clean. Valerie soon got tired from the gardening and came inside. She took of her gloves and began walking upstairs to take a shower, taking her clothes off as she climbed. She was so tired she didn't notice the shower was already running. She opened the bathroom door.

"OH MY GOD!"

She said in shock at the sight of the naked young girl in her shower. Richie had turned, her smile slightly shy. 

"H... Hello?"

"H... hello. W... who are you sweetheart?"

"Nobody important... I... I needed a shower... and..."

Here her voice snapped, tears trailing down her cheek. 

"It's just... cold... on the street."

"Oh sweetheart!"

Valerie said, totally forgetting both of them were naked she rushed over to the young girl and hugged her tightly. Richie had mewed softly, clinging desperately to her. 

"Sorry."

Valerie made soothing noises with her throat and began stroking Richie's naked back. Richie had slowly begun to relax. Valerie murred starting to get a little turned on by holding this naked young girl and she began subtly rubbing her naked body against Richie's as she continued to sooth her. Richie continued to murr, although she soon became aware of her response to Valarie rubbing against her. 

"Miss...."

"Yes....Little one?"

"I... might I know your name... since... I feel... drawn to you?"

"But of course sweetheart. Valerie, Valerie Vincent. What’s your name my little dove?"

"Richie..."

Richie murmured, blushing. 

"You have... a lovely name."

"So do you sweetie."

"Thank you."

Richie murmured, still blushing richly. Valerie purred and gently ground a little harder against Richie. Richie murred weakly. 

"Is something.... wrong Richie?"

"Could we not... sit... or lie... somewhere?"

Valerie purred.

"Why?"

She asked seductively.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm getting a little.... weak-kneed."

"Would my bed be okay?"

"More than okay."

Valerie smiled and took Richie by the hand and gently led her to the bedroom. Richie smiled and followed. Valerie smiled and locked the door behind them. Richie blushed richly. Valerie smiled and gestured to the bed.

"Lay down then sweetie."

Richie quickly did so. Valerie smiled and got on the bed beside Richie. Richie smiled. Valerie smiled back at her. 

"So...."

"So...."

Valerie murred, stroking a hand up Richie's arm. 

"How would we.... continue?"

"Depends what you want?"

"I want... you."

A pause, then Richie spoke softly. 

"I need you... inside me."

Valerie smiled.

"We can do that."

She murred and kissed Richie, one of her hands trailing south. Richie murred as she responded. Valerie kissed Richie as her hand got lower and lower. Richie murred again, her legs falling a little wider open. Valerie smiled and began teasing Richie's upper inner thigh. Richie murred softly. 

"Please."

"Please what sweetie?"

"I... need you."

Valerie smiled and began softly rubbing Richie's clit. Richie murred, arching to her touch instantly. Valerie smiled and kept rubbing. Richie soon cried out and came.


End file.
